CEMBURU!
by Miku S. Shirota
Summary: Hanya cerita slice of life, dan beginilah dunia pernikahan kira-kira. cemburu bisa jadi bumbu... (asal jangan keterusan yah... bisa jadi pisau kalau gitu mah!)


Genre: slice of life (jialah kek manga aja elu!

Rate: hoyyy anak SMP dilarang masuk... kecuali mereka udah tau tentang pernikahan!

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa... tokoh yang ada di fic ini bukan punyanya gue... tapi miliknya -Hajime Isayama-sensei,

I don't take any advantage from this fan fiction. And this fiction is just for fun!

**Warning:** sedikit menonjolkan budaya Indonesia but no SARA includeed, AU yang terlalu melenceng, kemungkinan OOC, dan kaidah bahasa yang melenceng dari Bahasa Indonesia yang Baik dan Benar, typo masih berserakkan tak terkendali, cerita pasaran, ala sinteron dsb, OC includeed, mengandung lagu dangdut (ini milik Ayu Ting Ting, dan saya berniat untuk tidak mengambil apa-apa darinya).

* * *

Sudah tiga tahun lho, aku menjadi istri prajurit kemanusiaan yang paling kuat. Sesuai permintaannya, kami sekarang tinggal di sebuah desa yang agak jauh dari kota. Udara di sini sangat segar, suamiku suka sekali suasana seperti ini. Pemandangannya-pun indah, makin indah dengan adanya suamiku tentunya! Pagi ini misalnya, aku menikmati udara pagi dan indahnya pemandangan desa sambil membersihkan halaman rumah. Suamiku bertugas sejak semalam, hingga pagi ini belum pulang. Maklum, dia orang kepercayaan Komandan. Sebetulnya sih, aku juga anggota militer. Tapi kali ini aku sedang mendapat cuti, karena enam bulan yang lalu aku baru saja melahirkan anak pertama kami. Aku akan kembali bergabung enam bulan kedepan lagi. Ya... selama tiga tahun kami menikah, akhirnya kami dikaruniai anak juga. Setelah sebelumnya program mendapat momongan ini harus tertunda karena banyak misi keluar dinding.

_~Biasanya tak pakai minyak wangi..._

_ Biasanya tak seperti itu..._

_ Saya cemburu_

_ Saya curiga_

_ Takutnya ada main di sana..._

_ So..lali..lali... o..la olala...~_

Suara lagu itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Ini pasti ulah tetangga sebelah! Bukannya aku tidak suka lagu itu. Liriknya lucu, nadanya juga bagus. Dari semua lagu dangdut yang pernah ku dengar, lagu inilah yang paling aku suka. Masalahnya kalau lagu itu diputar dengan volume keras-keras, anakku bisa saja terbangun, huh!

"Eh... neng Petra, lagi bebersih ya?" tanya si empunya rumah menyapaku ramah. Ya... si pemilik rumah asal suara lagu tadi! Ok, aku tidak mau se-dingin suamiku, aku ini harus tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Iya ibu... kotor banget ini, kemarin angin besar sih... jadi daun rambutannya pada jatuh" ujarku sambil memasang wajah ramah.

"Lho... biasanya Levi yang nyapu halaman neng, kemana dia? Dari tadi ibu ga ngeliat tuh..." lanjut si ibu sinis, dia mungkin cemburu padaku. Bagaimanapun suamiku ini adalah pria paling digemari di kampung ini.

"Mas Levi lagi piket, belum pulang dari kemarin malam. Katanya mau ada misi lagi, makannya dia jadi lebih sering di markas." Aku menjawabnya dengan tenang.

Si ibu tersenyum sinis kepadaku, sambil membetulkan kerah dasternya yang terlihat belel itu, yang akhirnya aku sadar satu hal, kalau si ibu ini hendak memamerkan kalung barunya. Huh... kalau kalung sih aku juga punya! Kalung emas putih dengan berlian asli, mas kawin pernikahanku!

"Neng Petra... ini ibu ngasih saran aja ya, kan ibu lebih senior dari neng Petra..." ujarnya sambil mendekat ke halaman rumahku.

"Apa ya bu?" tanyaku penasaran, aku pun mendekati si ibu.

"Neng Petra kan' baru punya bayi ya... neng Petra apa ga risih sering ditinggal suami?"

"Ah... gak juga bu, saya masih bisa mengurus si dede sendiri, Mas Levi kan' sibuk sama pekerjaannya" jawabku.

"Eh... neng Petra udah berapa tahun nikahnya ya?"

"Tiga tahun bu, kurang lebih."

"Nah... hati-hati tuh... udah masuk usia rawan pernikahan!" ujar si ibu sambil sedikit terkekeh. Aku tidak paham apa maksud si ibu, jadinya aku tersenyum getir saja!

"Begini neng Petra, suami neng sering ga ada di rumah, alesannya ada tugas ini-lah, itu-lah... apa neng ga curiga? Jangan-jangan di Scouting Legion ada yang lebih cantik dari neng Petra..."

Apa katanya! Lebih cantik dariku! Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin! Levi mencintaiku bukan karena penampilanku. Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau aku ini ramah dan tangguh. Apa perlu aku ambil manuver 3D-ku sekarang untuk menebas leher ibu ini?

"Kalau kata ibu sih... mungkin aja ya... pasti banyak tuh yang suka sama Levi, dia mapan, pekerjaannya jelas, gajinya besar, wajahnya juga lumayan ya... pasti banyak yang suka sama Levi,"

"Tapi kan' komandannya jauh lebih tampan dari suami saya bu... pasti banyak yang suka sama komandannya daripada sama suami saya." Ujarku menghibur diri, hahaha... emosiku mulai terpancing nih!

"Ah... neng... apalagi itu! Levi-mu itu kan' kalo ga salah deket banget ya sama komandan? Lagian komandan Erwin kan' belum menikah. Nah... pasti Levi-mu sering diajak ke tempat yang banyak cewek cantiknya, selanjutnya mah... kita ga tau mereka ngapain di sana,"

Huh... keliatan nih... si ibu pasti cemburu padaku! Aku sangat mengenal suamiku lho! Aku juga cukup tahu komandan Erwin. Yang jelas kalau suamiku dan komandan Erwin bertemu, jangan harap mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu di luar masalah misi. Etos kerja mereka sangat tinggi! Aku sendiri tidak sanggup mendengar rencana-rencana mereka.

'krrruuukk...' nampaknya ada yang membuka pintu halaman rumahku. Aku lantas melirik ke pintu itu, fyuh... akhirnya orang yang selama ini menjadi tema perbincanganku datang juga. Bajunya masih serapi pertama ia berangkat, seperti ia tidak pernah bertugas saja!

"Aku pulang..." sapanya singkat sambil berjalan mendekati diriku, "selamat pagi," ujarnya sopan kepada ibu ini.

"Ah... akhirnya pulang juga ya... kasihan neng Petra nungguin dari tadi," jawab si ibu ramah. Huh, dasar ibu-ibu berwajah ganda!

"Maaf... banyak urusan di kantor..." jawab suamiku ramah. Ah... sejak ia menikah denganku, dia jadi sedikit ramah.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bubur kacang di dapur, setelah selesai menyapu halaman aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat," aku ikut menyela.

"Terima kasih ya... aku akan memakannya nanti setelah mandi, setelah itu aku harus kembali ke kantor"

"Eh... secepat itu?"

"Iya... ini semua karena Erwin," ujar suamiku, aneh... dia tidak menatap wajahku seperti biasanya! "aku masuk dulu." lanjutnya dingin.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, kemudian melihatnya berbalik cepat dan masuk kedalam rumah. Tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh... aku baru saja memperhatikannya! Suamiku sedang menjinjing sebuah kantung. Aku tidak sempat melihat jelas isinya, tapi aku yakin aku melihat sebuah botol parfum mahal di dalamnya. Dia tidak biasa membeli parfum semahal itu!

"Tuh kan, suamimu lagi dingin... sudah ya neng Petra... ibu mau masak dulu..." ujar si ibu sinis itu menertawaiku. Sedang aku masih penasaran, apa yang ada di dalam kantung itu. Ah... aku ikuti saja dia! Aku memasuki rumah dengan langkah militerku. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini dulunya anggota pasukan khusus suamiku lho!

Bukan suamiku yang aku lihat, melainkan suara tangisan anakku yang terdengar. Dia baru bangun tidur nampaknya. Aku urungkan niatku untuk mengintai suamiku, aku langsung menuju ke kamar dan menggendong jagoanku ini. Si jagoan yang baru saja berumur enam bulan mewarisi rambut, mata, dan hidung ayahnya. Sedang bibirnya mirip denganku, apalagi kalau sedang tersenyum tenang, kata suamiku. Ah.. kenapa aku lupa, aku kan' harus memata-matai suamiku! Terdengar gemericik air dari kamar mandi, segera aku mendekatkan diriku ke kamar mandi. Dengan rasa sedikit curiga, aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Mas... kalau bisa cepat ya... anak ayah mau mandi juga nih..." ujarku sambil menerka-nerka apa yang dilakukan suamiku di kamar mandi.

"Hmm..." jawabnya singkat. Aku sedikit lega sih... kalau sampai dia menjawab panjang lebar, berarti ada yang disembunyikannya. Karena sebetulnya suamiku ini sangat miskin ekspresi.

"Jangan lupa nanti bubur kacangnya dimakan..." lanjutku,

"Hmm..." jawabnya lagi. Fyuh... nampaknya suamiku masih dalam batas wajarnya!

"Oh ya... nanti kalau pulang, tolong belikan popok si ade ya..."

"Hmm..."

"Satu lagi Mas... tadi subuh istri komandan Nile datang, dia baru pulang dari Jogja, dia bawa oleh-oleh bakpia pathok sama salak pondoh, nanti bawa beberapa ya... untuk komandan Erwin, dia suka bakpia bukan?"

Sejenak suamiku terdiam, tidak ada jawaban apa-apa. Kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka, aku melihatnya dalam balutan handuk. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia berkata,

"Tumben sekali kau cerewet, jangan-jangan kau sedang cemburu ya?"

"Eh... aku tidak cemburu kok... sudah cepat keluar... sekarang giliran adek yang mau mandi!" ujarku terkaget. Tumben juga dia seperti ini... aku makin curiga!

"Ya...ya... oh ya... nanti aku bawa bakpianya saja ya... si pirang itu pasti butuh sesajen sekarang-sekarang ini" ujarnya sambil berlalu dan memasuki kamar. Sebaiknya aku berbaik sangka dulu sajalah!

Karena sibuk memandikan anakku, aku jadi terlupa masalah sikap aneh suamiku pagi ini. Mudah-mudahan perasaanku ini salah!

Sambil kembali menggendong anakku yang nampak tenang di dalam balutan handuk keringnya yang lebih hangat dari udara di kamar mandi, aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Upss... suamiku menghadangku kini! Pakaiannya rapi seperti biasa, yang tidak biasa adalah tatanan rambutnya, dan wangi tubuhnya!

_~Biasanya tak pakai minyak rambut..._

_ Biasanya tak seperti itu...~_

Ugh... lagu itu lagi... sepertinya lagu itu sedang menertawaiku! Sekarang aku sedikit mengutuk lagu itu! Kembali ke suamiku! Aku sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya ketika aku pertama kali menebas titan.

"Ehem rapi sekali suamiku ini... tumben rambutnya di belah pinggir seperti itu...pakai gel rambut lagi... parfumnya juga wangi banget... pasti parfum mahal ya?" aku menyindir.

"Cih... bukan urusanmu... bubur kacangnya sudah aku habiskan, mangkuknya sudah aku cuci, aku hanya akan mengambil bakpia itu lalu pergi." Jelasnya.

"Ah... ambil saja di dapur... ngomong-ngomong, nanti pulangnnya jam berapa?"

"Mungkin aku akan pulang telat," jawabnya singkat, sambil menuju dapur untuk mengambil satu kotak bakpia. Kemudian kembali lagi dan mencium jagoan kami, "aku pergi dulu," ujarnya sambil berlalu. Tapi aku masih curiga!

_~Saya gelisah... Tak enak hati_

_ Takutnya ada cinta yang lain...~_

Ini sudah pukul 18.30, dan lagu dari rumah ibu itu masih saja sama. Suamiku belum pulang juga, jagoanku sudah terlelap dalam hangatnya selimut bayi. Aku menunggu suamiku sendiri di sini, di ruang tamu, sendiri dan sepi. Ahh... tingkahnya sangat aneh pagi ini, dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum pulang. Biasanya sehabis tugas malam, dia diberi waktu libur sehari. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa dia harus kembali bertugas lagi? Apa ada masalah? Atau... apa yang dipikrkan si ibu sebelah benar!

"Aku pulang..." suara itu terdengar seiring dengan suara gerakkan pintu yang terbuka. Ahh... orang yang ku khawatirkan akhirnya pulang juga!

"Pasti habis bersenang-senang dengan komandan Erwin ya?" tanyaku sinis. Sekilas aku memperhatikan penampilan suamiku sekarang ini. Rambutnya kembali seperti biasanya, bajunya masih serapi biasa, dan wangi parfum itu belum hilang juga. Benar bukan? Pasti itu parfum mahal.

"Kau masih cemburu..." ujarnya singkat.

"Tidak... aku hanya heran, tingkahmu sangat aneh pagi ini... ada apa? Apa ada yang cantik di Scouting Legion hari ini?" aku menyindirnya.

"Tentu," jawabnya singkat dan ini membuatku kaget, "Historia Reiss, dia nampak cantik seperti biasanya." Jelasnya.

"Oh... jadi aku tidak cantik lagi?" ujarku cemburu. Kesal sekali mendengar jawabannya yang enteng itu! Mana wajah datarnya itu lho... bikin hati panas saja!

"Kapan kau pernah cantik? Aku kan'sudah bilang kau itu ramah dan tangguh, maka dari itu aku mencintaimu"

"Huuh... kau selalu begitu kapten! Kenapa kau ini hah? Kau baru saja punya anak yang masih kecil, tapi kau sudah berani selingkuh! Ya ampun... aku tidak menyangka!" akupun berteriak meluapkan kekesalanku.

Namun pemandangan berbeda justru datang dari suamiku. Ia tersenyum kecil, sebelum ia mendekatiku dan memelukku lembut.

"Jadi benar kau cemburu? Maafkan aku kalau begitu..." bisiknya.

"Kau tidak tahu... hatiku tidak tenang kapten..." jawabku. Aku selalu memanggilnya begitu kalau aku merasa khawatir atau marah.

"Oi... aku kan' sudah minta maaf... lagipula ada alasan mengapa aku berdandan seperti itu tadi pagi," ujarnya, aku mengarahkan kepalaku kepadanya, kemudian ia melanjutkan penjelasannya,

"Siang ini Erwin baru kembali dari meeting para komandan, dan ide gila itu datang dari Hanji,"

"Ide gila apa? Pasti ide aneh-aneh lagi ya?"

"Tentu, dia ingin kami semua menyambut kedatangan Erwin, tapi semuanya harus bergaya seperti Erwin. Jadi bukan aku saja yang berdandan aneh seperti itu Eren, Mikasa, Mike, Armin, Jean, Auluo, Erd, Sasha, Historia, dan tentunya si pembuat ide itu sendiri, hanya Gunther dan Connie yang selamat dari ide konyol ini,"

"Lalu... parfum itu?"

"Itu punya Erwin, gel rambutnya juga punya Erwin. Hanji bahkan mengenakan bolo tie cadangan Erwin tadi. Kau harus melihat sendiri kehebohan yang kami buat,"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Pasti komadan Erwin marah sekali banyak yang menirunya seperti itu. Maafkan aku suamiku, aku masih terpengaruh si ibu tadi...

"Ya ampun... pasti kalian semua dimarahi..."

"Tentu, si pirang itu jelas marah besar, aku sumpal saja mulut kharismatiknya dengan bakpia yang kau beri tadi pagi,"

Aku kembali tertawa, pasti lucu sekali. Aku pasti orang yang tertawa paling keras jika ada di sana. Sial, aku dalam masa cuti! Sebagai permintaan maafku karena mudah curiga, aku memeluk suamiku. Dia pasti lelah setelah seharian dimarahi oleh komandannya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu curiga..." ujar suamiku sambil mencium keningku.

'Aku juga... maafkan aku karena cepat curiga.' Ujarku dalam hati.

Malam ini berakhir dengan diiringi lagu yang (masih) sama. Asal lagu itu juga masih dari si ibu sinis sebelah. Tapi kini lagu itu tidak membuatku kesal lagi. Kini lagu itu kembali menjadi lagu yang ku suka. Karena liriknya yang lucu, karena nadanya yang bagus.

_~ Biasanya tak pakai minyak wangi_

_ Biasanya tak seperti itu_

_ Saya Cemburu... Saya Curiga..._

_ Takutnya ada main di sana..._

_ So..lali..lali... olla..ola..la..._

_ So.. lali..lali... olla..ola..la..._

_ Biasanya tak pakai minyak rambut_

_ Biasanya tak seperti itu_

_ Saya gelisah... Tak enak hati... _

_ Takutnya ada cinta yang lain..._

_ So..lali..lali... olla..ola..la..._

_ So..lali..lali... olla..ola..la...~_

* * *

sumpah gue ga kebayang kalo sampe Levi beneran nikahin Petra! Bakal jadi pasangan apa yah mereka? Terus kalo Petra cemburu gimana yah?

Kali ini idenya dari percakapan ibu-ibu kampung di wilayah Bandung selatan, tempat aku tinggal. Ahaha... percakapan ibu-ibu... kadang percakapan singkat ibu-ibu rempong bisa jadi seru loh!

Terimakasih yang udah ngikutin fic aku... walau sedikit tapi kalian luar biasaaa... (ala Ariel noah). Mudah-mudahan cerita sekarang bisa naikkin mood lagi ya... sebelum aku hempas kalian dalam cerita sedih berikutnya... ha...ha...ha...

(tolong Miku... berhentilah membuat cerita sedih yang picisan itu lagi!)

Sorry I Can't handle my imagination...

_Ahihihihi..._

Oh ya... sedikit curhat... ternyata buat cerita komedi itu susah banget ya... apalagi buat cerita romantis yang mendayu-dayu... ahhh... eniwey termikasih udah ngebaca fanfic butud ini yah...


End file.
